


Lohikäärmevimma

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Ihmisen on tehtävä uhrauksia selviytyäkseen.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Charlie Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Lohikäärmevimma

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ficci on aloitettu ja kirjoitettu melkein valmiiksi jo vuonna 2012 (oho), ja olen aina välillä katsellut tätä ja ihmetellyt, mikä tässä mättää, kun en ole päätynyt julkaisemaan tätä. Vieläkään en keksinyt syytä, joten tänään olkoon se päivä, kun jahkailu loppuu! Tänään on muuten myös Draco Malfoyn 40-vuotissyntymäpäivä. Tämä on kyseenalainen onnentoivotukseni hänelle.
> 
> Rowling omistaa Potterit. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

Punaruudullinen kauluspaita on pehmeä ja miesten. Astorialle se on yöpaita. Kankaaseen on tarttunut jo hänen hajuvetensä häive, vaikka se tuoksuukin edelleen enemmän Charlielta. Lohikäärmeen lieskoilta ja seikkailulta, elämältä.  
  
Paita on auki aina rinnoilta alas asti, aivan alas. Charlien käsi kulkee Astorian solisluulla, livahtaa hänen niskaansa. Toinen käsi eksyy alemmas, aivan alas. Astoria henkäisee, kääntyy selälleen vuoteella ja silmäilee kattoa. Se on raidallinen heikon auringon kapeista säteistä.  
  
Charlie on taitava, niin taitava ja nopea, ettei Astoria voi uskoa sen olevan todellista. Draco on hidas ja laiska niin puheissaan kuin liikkeissäänkin, sen Astoria tietää varmasti. Charliesta hän ei tiedä mitään, ei muuta kuin suuret ja arpiset kädet jotka pitelevät nyt hänen lanteitaan, lohkeilleet huulet jotka hivelevät hänen korvanlehteään ja köyhän nimen josta hän ei piittaa.  
  
Charlie yskähtää hänen kaulaansa vasten ja naurahtaa perään. Astoria haistaa hien ja siemennesteen ja valahtaa rennoksi. Hän on hetken tyytyväinen. Charlie pudottautuu hänen viereensä, ristii kädet päänsä alle ja näyttää haaveksivalta. Astoria tykyttää ja sykähtelee varpaissaan asti.  
  
Ihmisen on tehtävä uhrauksia selviytyäkseen, ja Astoria on muutakin kuin intohimoa. Toisinaan hän tarvitsee vain muistutuksen: _Olet nainen ja elossa. Maailma on yhä sinun._ Charlie antaa sen hänelle eikä vaadi itselleen mitään.  
  
"Ensi kertaan", Charlie toteaa ja Astoria sulkee silmänsä tämän katseen alla.  
  
Kun Astoria viimein avaa silmänsä, hän lojuu kylpyhuoneen lattialla ja miettii, mitä on tehnyt väärin. Sisukset pyrkivät väkipakolla ympäri ja ulos, vaikka hänestä ei tunnu edes pahalta. Ainoastaan hirvittävän huonolta.  
  
Hän on niin vihainen ja turhautunut, että käskee kotitontun valmistamaan oikein rasvaisen annoksen pekonia, mutta ei saa alas suupalaakaan. Dracosta se on varmasti puuduttavan rahvaanomaista.  
  
Sillä tavalla he ovat samanlaisia Dracon kanssa, kyllästyneitä kaikkeen. Paitsi valittamiseen, se käy Dracolta yhtä luonnostaan kuin hengittäminen. Astoria on kuullut monesti, että Draco ei pidä verenpettureista. Draco ei pidä kuraverisistä. Draco ei pidä sankareista!  
  
Astorialle alkaa olla kristallinkirkasta, että Draco ei pidä varsinkaan naisista.  
  
Dracon mielestä on myös kamalan pyrkyrimäistä osallistua puolitutun puutarhajuhliin. Sirkutella turhanpäiväisyyksiä, esittäytyä jokaiselle mahdolliselle, olla kuin he Astorian kanssa olisivat jotain – siis jotain muutakin kuin järjestetyn naimakaupan kautta toisensa löytäneet.  
  
Draco kuuluu hyvään sukuun eikä silti osaa käyttäytyä sen mukaisesti. Vieraiden ihmisten seurassa hän menee lukkoon, on vaiti ja kyräilee. Sodan jäänteitä, sanoisi mielenparantaja. Synnynnäinen luonnevika, Astoria toteaa itselleen ja ottaa aviomiehensä käsikynkkään. Sellaisissa kekkereissä ei tarvitse edes tanssia, pelkästään syödä ja seurustella. Siitä huolimatta Draco näyttää kärsivältä.  
  
He menevät vähän sivummalle, kun muut vielä keskittyvät jälkiruokaan. Draco tarkastelee pihan kukkaistutuksia ja Astoria istuu puisella penkillä, joka on tasaisen valkoiseksi maalattu.  
  
"Liljoja", Draco toteaa vaikka Astoria tunnistaa ne itsekin. "Minä en välitä liljoista."  
  
"Minusta ne ovat ihan nättejä", joku sanoo.  
  
Astoria katsoo tulijaa. Miehellä on punaiset hiukset ja tavattomasti pisamia, vakaa katse ja vahva ääni. "Hautajaiskukkia joidenkin mielestä, vaikka loppujen lopuksi luokittelu on aika turhaa." Mies ojentaa Astorialle kätensä. "Charlie Weasley."  
  
Dracon pää nytkähtää, Astoria tarttuu käteen. Se tuntuu karhealta, känsäiseltäkin. "Astoria Malfoy", hän vastaa, ja koska käytöstavat ovat hänen selkärankansa, hän lisää: "Tässä on mieheni Draco."  
  
Draco ei kättele, nyökkää vain.  
  
"Mitä kautta tunnette Aidan Longin?" Charlie Weasley kysyy viitaten juhlien isäntään.  
  
"Seurapiirien", Astoria vastaa. "Entä te, herra Weasley?"  
  
"Sano vain Charlie", mies sanoo ja sinuttelu särähtää Astorian korvaan. "Aidan on työkaverini. Pyytää etten kutsuisi työnantajaksi."  
  
"Mitä työhönne sitten kuuluu?"  
  
"Lohikäärmeitä", Charlie vastaa mutkattomaksi.  
  
"Oi." Jokin Astoriassa syttyy ja alkaa hapuilla Charlien suuntaan, yhtä ajattelemattomasti kuin suolle eksynyt lähtee hämykeijun matkaan.  
  
"Asuin Romaniassa monta vuotta ja ne olivat käytännössä elämäni", Charlie kertoo rauhallisesti, mutta hänen äänessään kuplii into, jota Astoria kuulee harvoin.  
  
"Kunpa ne olisivat minunkin elämäni", Astoria vastaa.  
  
He päätyvät keskustelemaan ruttukuonojen suomukuvioista, pallosalamoiden siipiväleistä ja sarvipyrstöjen vaatimista ihmisuhreista. Astoria tuntee kokeilevansa omia siipiään ensimmäistä kertaa vuosiin, kenties ensimmäistä kertaa koskaan. Hän haluaa lentää, haluaa tarttua Charlien käsivarteen eikä ikinä päästää irti, sillä tuuli viuhuu hänen korvissaan ja liekit kuumottavat hänen reisiään ja hän tuntee olevansa uskomattoman _elossa_.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa kello kipittää yli puolenyön ja heidän on aika erota. Astoria ei löydä oikeita sanoja. Draco on poiminut hänelle yhden valkoisen liljan, ja hän tyytyy pyörittämään sitä käsissään, kun Charlie toivottaa hyvät yöt ja kaikkoontuu.  
  
Kun he saapuvat kotiin, Draco suuntaa olohuoneeseen, kaataa itselleen konjakkia ja jää ikkunan luo tuijottamaan pimeyteen. Astoria makaa heidän vuoteessaan eikä edes yritä saada unta.  
  
"Meidän pitäisi hankkia lapsi", hän sanoo, kun Draco lopulta löytää hänen viereensä.  
  
"Jos sinä haluat", Draco kuiskaa ja suukottaa hänen poskeaan.  
  
"Etkö sinä sitten?"  
  
"En", Draco sanoo ja kääntää selkänsä. "En halua haudata omaa lastani."  
  
"Sota on jo ohi", Astoria sanoo ääni kireänä värähdellen. "Poika ei joutuisi kokemaan samaa kuin sinä."  
  
"Poika?"  
  
"Niin", Astoria sanoo. "Ajat ovat toisenlaiset nyt. Potterin ansiosta sinun poikasi saa elää uudessa maailmassa."  
  
"Ahaa", Draco hengähtää ja hiljaisuus kuluu heidän ympärillään.  
  
Astoria antautuu vähitellen unelle. Juuri ennen nukahtamistaan hän on kuulevinaan Dracon äänen: "Potter voitti myös sarvipyrstön. Minä en. En ole voittanut ikinä mitään."  
  
Ehkä juuri Dracon varomattomien sanojen vuoksi Astoria alkaa nähdä unta Charlie Weasleystä.


End file.
